New Tecumseth Fire Rescue
History The Town of New Tecumseth was created through amalgamation in 1994. New Tecumseth Fire Rescue was formed at the same time, amalgamating the Alliston Fire Department, Beeton Fire Department and Tottenham Fire Department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 130 Church Street South, Alliston Built 1984 :Pumper 10 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1500/625/40F) :Pumper 12 - 1988 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/500) (ex-Pierce demo) (SN#E4830) (SN#SE 1119) :Rescue 13 - 2014 Ford F-250SD 4x4 / FD built skid unit (BP/180/5A) :Tanker 15 '''- 2001 International 4900 / 2011 Rosenbauer-Central (port./1500) (Originally a 1600 gallon 2001 Forman tank) :Aerial 17' - 1997 E-One Hurricane (1500/250/95' rear-mount tower) (SN#16481) :'Rescue 19' - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Hackney walk-around :Parade - 1929 International S-26 / Lorne / Marsh front-mount pumper (420/-) Fire Station 2 - 130 Prospect Street, Beeton :'Pumper 20' - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1500/625/40F) :'Pumper 22' - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior (1050/500) (ex-Pierce demo) (SN#E6454) (SN#SE 1201) :'Tanker 25' - 2014 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (port./2500) :'Rescue 28''' - 2004 Ford F-350 cube van :Rescue 29 - 2008 Sterling Bullet / Rosenbauer (BP/250) :Parade - 1951 International R-1856 / Marsh pumper (625/500) (SN#540C) (ex-civil defence) Fire Station 3 - 44 Mill Street, Tottenham :Pumper 30 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer (1500/625/40F) (SN#….66689) :Rescue 33 - 2017 Chevrolet 2500HD / FD-built skid unit (BP/180/5A) :Tanker 35 - 2001 Sterling M8500 / Superior (port./2500) (SN#SE 2690) :Aerial 37 - 2010 Pierce Impel (1665/415/75' HAL rear-mount) (ex-demo) (SN#23868) (Purchased 2012) :Rescue 39 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior walk-in (SN#SE 2105) :Parade - 1957 Mercury / Marsh front-mount pumper (500/300) Chief Vehicles :Car 1 (Fire Chief) - :Car 2 (Deputy Fire Chief) - 2013 Ford Expedition :Car 3 (Deputy Fire Chief) - :Car 4 Retired Apparatus :2006 rescue :1993 White GMC tanker (-/2600) :1992 Dodge Ram 350 4x4 / Local mini-pumper (port./200) :1992 Ford E-350 light rescue :1988 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 940) (Formerly Aerial 31) :1988 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue :1987 Ford / PK Welding light rescue :1984 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#840002) (Formerly Pump 34) :1983 International S1954 / Sunderland tanker (port./3200) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-914) :1976 Ford C-900 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#76004) (Formerly Pump 11) :1976 International L / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :1974 International CargoStar / Robica tanker (-/1500) :1973 GMC van (crew carrier) :1973 International CargoStar / MTI heavy rescue :1972 GMC / MTI tanker :1966 GMC / King snorkel (-/-/80') (SN#65099) (ex-Oshawa Fire Services) :1966 Ford C / LaFrance pumper (625/500) :1962 GMC / Marsh front-mount pumper :1957 Mercury / Marsh front-mount pumper :1953 International R1856 / Marsh pumper Future Plans The municipality is planning to build a fourth fire station in the community of Nicolston, east of Alliston. The new building will be located between 6315 and 6375 14th Line and will serve as department headquarters. Construction should start some time in 2018. External Links New Tecumseth Fire Rescue Station Map Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus